


Interrogation Down Under

by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Broken Bones, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, Don't Try This At Home, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Interrogation, Kano being Kano, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Non-Sexual Bondage, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Swearing, Torture, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Status:Abandoned.Pairing(s):Young!Johnny Cage x Older!KanoRoles:Zebs as Johnny Cage, Jay as KanoSummary:Johnny wakes up in the BDHQ, tied to a chair naked and there's two red lights glowing, off in the distance of the make-shift interrogation room.
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Kano
Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Interrogation Down Under

The team they had torn limb from limb didn't really have much to say. Kabal rushed at them and had most of them killed by the time Kano even showed up. His main target was the leader of the squad. Kano sits back on a desk, admiring his trophy from afar, under the bright bulb of the otherwise pitch black, makeshift interrogation room. Johnny's wrists and ankles are bound to the arms and legs of his chair as he sits, hunched over, unconcious. Kano doesn't have to see Kabal's face to notice the abject confusion in his voice.  
"What're you gonna do to him?" The burned man asks and Kano snags the knife from his hip.  
"Whatever I can." The Australian answers darkly. "Go on without me. I'm gonna get everythin' I can outta pretty boy over 'ere."

The return to consciousness is less of a 'suddenly jolt awake' and more of a 'where the fuck, what the fuck, and how the fuck' kind of experience as Johnny slowly returns to clarity. His hearing returns faster than his vision as his eyelids feel like bricks.  
"Wha...?" He blinks sluggishly, gaze disoriented as his surroundings slowly but surely come into focus. His head is pounding and his throat feels too dry. "What the fuck?" His tongue feels like sandpaper against the dry confines of his mouth. When he attempts to raise a hand to his temple, he finds that he can't move. A quick wriggle of each limb only confirms his current situation. He's stuck between a chair and a hard place.

"Good mornin', sweetheart. How's ya head feelin'? Was beginnin' to think I'd kicked it a bit too hard." Two, red lights shine just beyond the ring of light that surrounds Johnny. Pocketing his knife, Kano steps a heavy foot into the light. A quick stroll up to his victim sees Kano a good few feet taller than the tied up actor, looking more and more amused as he looks down at Cage. "C'mon! Usually can't get ya to shut up."

Johnny glares up at his captor, recognition twisting his features into a glower.  
"Kano," He spits out the name like it was poison, tugging at his bonds, testing the strength of them. Although his tongue darts out to wet his lips, an instinct, his mouth and tongue are too dry for it to actually do anything. "Where am I?" His voice his raspy, and raising it in an attempt to be intimidating only worsens the throb in his head and the dryness in his throat.

"Black Dragon HQ but, don't worry, we took care o' this li'l' beaut for ya." He tugs a small, phone-size GPS and tracker out of his pocket, the electronic guts hanging out of it making it obvious that it isn't tracking anyone anymore. "Quite the team you had comin' to get Kabal 'n' me. Gotta say, I usually take you for a lone wolf-type, y'know." Chucking the tracker over his shoulder, Kano retrieves his trusty knife from his belt and presses the point under Johnny's chin, relatively gently buy enough to hurt. "Let's get down to brass tacks; where's Sonya? We have unfinished business."

Johnny bares his teeth in a snarl, gaze steady as he meets the Black Dragon Leader's gaze.  
"You aren't getting *anything* out of me, scumbag," Johnny retorts. "Besides, you've got a few screws loose if you think I'd ever betray my squad."

Retracting his blade, Kano shoves the tip between his teeth, picking at something between them as he shrugs.  
"I'm not 'ere to play mind games with ya, Cage." He explains bluntly, twirling his knife in his fingers expertly. "This is how this's gonna work; I'm gonna ask you some questions. You don't answer 'em to my likin', you'll lose somethin' you're gonna miss."

Johnny's eyes narrow as he regards the hulk of a man before him, watching the movement of the blade out of the corner of his eyes. That was it? Just... questioning? If he was being entirely honest with himself, Johnny had expected a ruder awakening and an even harsher greeting. It seemed... too diplomatic of Kano to mean anything good, but with his current position, it wouldn't do Johnny any good to get on his bad side.  
"Alright," He prompts, wariness plain in his voice.

"Simple enough." He sighs to himself, rounding the chair and placing his hands heavily on Johnny's shoulders, the knife tip jabbing into the base of his neck. "So. Sonya. Where is she, Cage?" He asks, voice more breathy and bored than anything else. "Make it easy on yaself, yeah?"

It takes all his effort not to roll his eyes in response. Of course the douchebag would pull that kind of stunt, what else did he expect. Despite the threat of a blade at his neck, Johnny does his best to shrug, keeping his expression neutral.  
"I don't know."

Kano pauses for a moment then chuckles humourlessly.  
"Wrong answer, sweetheart." He answers curtly as he leans over, grabbing Johnny's pinkie finger and twisting it back slowly until he hears a snap and a crunch.. Wandering back in front of his victim, Kano drops his voice an octave, growling. "You're lucky I didn't cut it off."

Johnny hisses through his teeth as he feels Kano grasp at his pinkie finger, bones creaking until there's a sharp snap and a muted crunch. The actor nearly bites off the tip of his tongue from his attempt to stay quiet, crimson pooling in his mouth. While the sharp tang of iron is not pleasant, the slick wetness of the blood is a welcomed sensation in his overly dry mouth. Johnny scowls up at the Black Dragon leader, lips pulled back in a sneer even as a dull throb begins to settle into his hand.

"I told Kabal this whole interrogation thing was overrated so maybe we just stick to the classics, ay?" He pockets his knife and swipes a kick across Johnny's face, sending the chair nearly toppling over as Kano retreats back to the shadows, sighing and shaking his head. The chair bounces about on it's legs before settling back down. There's the sound of a bottle opening before Kano steps back into the light, taking a long swig. He never knows what to do with hostages aside from carve them up and sell their organs. Unfortunately, he needs this one alive and only slightly harmed, if at all, which makes things infinitely more difficult.

The blow to his face sends pain splintering throughout Johnny's jaw, head spinning and ears ringing from the force of it. He nearly topples over from the sheer force of the kick, somehow managing to regain balance enough to have the chair rattling threateningly before it settles back onto the ground. Spots dance behind his eyelids and he groans, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor at Kano's feet. The sharp ringing does nothing to help the throb in his skull as Johnny follows the Black Dragon's movements, jaw burning from the sting.  
"Anyone... ever tell you... you hit... like a girl?" He gasps out, lips slick with blood and twisted into a mocking grin.

Repressing the urge to smash the bottle and stick it in the prick's neck, Kano reaches down and grabs onto his ring finger, curling it back until he hears a popping noise split through the silence.  
"It's gonna be a long night if you keep this up, Cage." He doesn't release the dislocated finger, opting to straighten it before bending it backwards again, breaking it knuckle by knuckle. "And I'm not patient enough to keep this up all night."

Johnny grit his teeth, doing his best not to writhe in his seat as the sadistic son of a bitch takes his time breaking another of his fingers. The pain has settled into a slow burn that sharpens when he tries to move, and his brows furrow. Despite the part of him that urges him to bite back, to make some smart-ass remark, he bites his lip, staying as silent as he can when Kano gets to the last knuckle, cracking the bones with the same ease one breaks a popsicle stick.

To break Johnny Cage, one must think like Johnny Cage and, though the thought makes his stomach turn, Kano shakes his head and rolls over a trolley from the shadows. Pliers, razor blades, extra lengths of rope and the rest of his usual instruments lie on the surface, some spattered with a little dried blood. Kano makes quick work of the bindings round Johnny's wrists, making sure to grab him in a headlock before he tries anything, feeling him squirm in his arms.

When the actor sees the cliché evil-villain's-torture-trolley, he can't help but squirm a little in his binds, doing his best to arch away from the horrifying and unsanitary looking array of items. He makes a face when the trolley stops just inches away from him, already feeling queasy by just looking at the damn thing. What catches him by surprise however, is when Kano starts to undo his binds. Before he make this fact work to his advantage however, he feels the man's arms lock around his head, biceps flexing as he's pulled into a headlock, body squirming in his seat.

"Listen, Cage, I don't wanna do this, trust me, but you're gonna have it a lot worse." Kano explains against his ear, quickly pulling Cage's wrists together with a expertly tied knot before pushing him back down in his chair.

His instinctual reaction is to spew a colorful expletive and flip the man off, but Johnny knows that if he wants to still be able to flip people off once this is over, he's going to have to hold his tongue--or at the very least make sure his mind is one step ahead of his mouth--pride be damned. It was either that or spill the beans about Sonya, but if there was one thing Johnny Cage wasn't, it was a snitch.

Wandering back over to the trolley, Kano pulls out something he hasn't used since he first met Erron Black; an extendable spreader bar. Stooping down for a moment, he secures both cuffs around Johnny's ankles before untying the rope securing him to the chair, extending the steel bar about two and a half feet. There's a moment where he can smell the $200 cologne that the actor has on and he nearly loses it. Glancing up, he sees the mix of feelings welling in Johnny's eyes; confusion, discomfort...maybe even amusement. *Fuck...* Every damn time with this cocky little fucker, its race to see who reacts faster; Kano's rage or his lust. When he stands to full height, he stares at Johnny challengingly, eye narrowing.  
"I'll make you talk one way or another, Cage." He growls, slapping the pretty boy round the face with a heavy hand to stun him before snarling a hand in his hair and claiming his lips. He easily pushes his tongue into Johnny's mouth, his other hand moving down to manhandle Johnny's built chest with clumsy hands and callussed fingers.

While Kano was busying himself with his trolley-of-terror, Johnny was hyping himself up to have his brave face back on before the big, bad, wolf was finished with... whatever he was looking for. The actor furrowed his brows, squaring his shoulders and taking in a few short breaths in quick succession. Apparently the dickbag had arranged everything he wanted because he turned around with a spreader bar? What kind of kinky shit was this? He was expecting a bone saw or maybe even some malicious looking knives, not some kind of... fetish equipment. The complete unexpectedness of the situation takes the actor by surprise and gives Kano enough time to secure the cuffs around both his ankles, deft fingers removing the rope with practiced ease that Johnny isn't quite sure he should like. In a swift motion, the steel bar is extended, forcing the actor's legs to spread open about 2 and a half feet. The warring conflict of emotions welling up inside him must show in his face--he is an actor after all-- because Kano rises to his feet, stretching up to his full height and staring at Johnny like the actor had just challenged him to a fucking fist fight. A gruff warning is growled to him before the first strike hits, square against the other side of his jaw and knocking his head to the side. Before he can say anything, much less do anything, a hand is tangled into the short locks of his hair, tugging roughly as Kano slams their mouths together, teeth clacking from the force. Shit keeps getting weirder way too fast as the actor lets out a muffled moan as the Australian's tongue worms past his lips, aggressive and impatient. Johnny can barely keep up with the rapidfire pace as he feels callused hands slip under his jacket, pawing and groping at the flesh of his pectorals making a shiver run down the entire length of his spine.

Kano feels Johnny shudder. A reaction, *finally*, (as if he isn't looking for a reason to not make this weird). Greedily, Kano laves his tongue against his impossibly soft lips, trapping the bottom one between his teeth and rolling it on his jaw. The hand on his chest creeps up, fingers tightening around the base of Johnny's throat, his other gripping the short hair on the back of his neck and holding him there. Kano's tongue doesn't stop moving, exploring, claiming. It's a learning experience as he digs his blunt nails against the flawless skin at the other man's collar. It's a moment before the Australian pulls back, broad chest heaving as he drinks in the dishevelled countenance of his victim; wrists bound behind his back, legs splayed open, usually-perfect hair mussed and expensive shades half hanging off his face.

When his mouth is finally released, Johnny sucks in a grateful lungful of oxygen, body thrumming with a mixture of pain and sudden arousal in response to Kano's rough treatment, not that he expected otherwise, just that it was a lot to digest at once.  
"Not that i'm complaining--heh heh... well i don't know, am I complaining? It doesn't matter," The words spill from his lips nearly faster than he can string them together, voice rough from the oral assault he just experienced. "But um... hah... what the fuck was that?" His perfectly gelled back hair has come loose, he can barely catch his breath and his newest pair of $500.00 sunglasses are just barely hanging on by one arm. His skin prickles with heat, fear and arousal mixing together to create a dangerous cocktail of sensation. Johnny let out a weak shuddering laugh which sounds a touch more on the maniacal side as he tries to wrap his head around what the fuck just happened. Thinking proves to be a rather difficult task especially since the actor can feel his pulse reverberating through his skull like some kind of awful amplified speaker with too much bass. It also doesn't help that most, if not all, of the blood in his head has decided to head south for the winter; cock hard and pulsing as it strains against the confines of his pants.

"Now, *that's* a start." Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Kano steps back in, placing his booted foot on the small space of the seat between the younger man's thighs, nudging the bulge in his bright blue pants with the steel-capped toe. "Never knew you swung that way, Cage. Can't say I'm totally shocked though." He presses his boot a little further, feeling the sensitive flesh react to the contact. Kano grabs the sunglasses from Johnny's face and melts them with his eye laser, reducing them to melting plastic, dripping onto the floor. Before the pretty boy can complain though, the Aussie grabs a handful of his hair, his other hand groping at the half-mast erection already tenting his tight pants. The hand in his hair straightens his head, pulling him closer, filling his vision with Kano's big, broad, warm hands grabbing himself through his pants. Displaying the girth and length of his half-hard cock through the tough camo. "Sweetheart, you're gonna become a slave to that and you're gonna *give* me Sonya, whether you want to or not."

A part of Johnny is affronted when his glasses are ripped from his face and reduced to scrap because *come on* those were *$500.00* sunglasses, but the other part nags at him for his full attention because Kano's hand is in his hair again, manhandling him as his head is dragged closer to the crotch of the Black Dragon's pants, the outline of his cock visible though his pants and wow that is an angle. Johnny isn't sure if he should be afraid or aroused by the sight of the Australian palming himself though his clothes because on one hand he's morbidly curious if he could fit the entire thing in his mouth and the other half is screaming at him that it's going to rip him in half. When the actor really thinks about it, he doesn't seem to be terribly bothered by either option, which is... something in and of itself. He bristles a little at the scumbag's words though and he can sense a snarky reply coming.  
"Listen, Mr. Big, bad wolf, but if you're done huffin' and puffin' I gotta tell you somethin," His lips quirk into his famous smoulder, a mix between his regular shit-eating grin and a roguish smile, eyes rolling up as he does his best to glare up at the Bad Dragon Black Dragon leader. "I don't care if you think I don't have a choice or whatever, but there's no way in hell I'm giving up anything Sonya related to you, alright?"

No worries. He releases his captive's hair and reaches for his knife. There's a brief flash of concern in the actor's hazel eyes before Kano begins his slicing. He starts with Johnny's jacket, slicing down the seams and up the hems until he can easily pull away the useless scraps of cloth from his hostage's perfect, sun-kissed skin. A distraction, a trapping; this is to keep the actor busy more than anything else while Kabal goes and scouts out the SFHQ in Earthrealm. If Johnny actually outed her, he'd be surprised and it'd be a nice bonus. But, yeah, more than anything, this is to keep the annoying stud out of the picture while Kabal does the real work. Once Johnny's chest is fully bare to the air, Kano traces patterns over the skin.  
"Choice? Who said anythin' about choice?" He grins wolfishly grabbing Johnny's cock through his pants, precome staining the front a darker shade of blue. Quickly, Kano slices down the seams of the actor's tracksuit bottoms, tossing the cloth over his shoulder and leaving the younger man in just his sneakers and attached shin pads. Watching his cock bounce up against his abdomen is a huge ego boost for Kano, especially seeing as he'd only kissed the drongo until a minute or so ago and he's already this hard. "You been thirstin' after me, Johnny-Boy?" He teases, wrapping his fingers around the shaft of the actor's cock, feeling the heat of it in his palm.

"Hey! *Hey!*" Johnny cannot fucking believe the nerve this man has he slices through not only his jacket, which was custom fitted and hand-made, but his pants as well, leaving him in only his sneakers and his shin guards. The sheer irritation with the man before him distracts him from the pleasure enough for the actor to scowl, rolling his shoulders back and pushing his chest out as he bares his teeth, looking much like an affronted peacock. Before he can say something he might regret, the Australian's callused fingers are curling around his cock. Whatever expletives Johnny was prepared to spit at the man devolved into a deep shuddering groan, lips moving soundlessly. Heat rises to his cheeks at Kano's words, crawling down his neck to his chest as he averts his gaze. "N-No!" He knows the minute the word leaves his lips he responded too soon, too defensively as the Australian's features twist into a triumphant grin.

Keeping a hand slowly working at the actor's cock, Kano moves in and licks his way back into Johnny's mouth, his own lips muffling the soft noises he makes. The tip of his thumb runs under the head before creeping up to swipe precome across it. He's curious more than anything. He wants to know *exactly* what the actor's been thinking about to get him so excited. Lips curling into a grin Kano pulls back, staying only a few inches away from his lips that look so pretty, all pink and kiss-bruised and wet with saliva.  
"Pretty, li'l' thing." He muses, pushing himself up to his full height and hauling Johnny up by his shoulders.

As much as Johnny wants to twist away, or at least wipe that stupid shit-eating grin off the stupid Australian's face, he's completely trapped and at his captor's mercy. The bar lodged between his legs makes it impossible for him to hide just how worked up he's getting. It's not that he doesn't not like guys, he's had his fair share of experimentation, it's just that his type has always been... on the more dangerous side. What can he say? He makes action movies. Dancing with danger is in the job description. Unfortunately that love for the thrill of a chase, the adrenaline rush he gets from playing with fire, the added risk to have his blood pumping... all have gotten him into trouble more than once. Sure it's all fun and games on the movie set when the cameras are rolling... but it's a completely different story when you're suddenly dragged into a world with magic, monsters, and gods. And yeah, okay, maybe splitting off from his quadrant during his latest mission wasn't the best idea he's ever had, but there was no way Cassie or Sonya, as much as she complained about him, wouldn't come looking for him, right? If he suffered, so did his old man counterpart. There was way too much at stake to not come rescue him, he just needed to keep stalling for time.

Shoving him against the tool trolley, Kano holds onto Johnny's wrists and, fuck, he looks perfect like that; his tight, round ass just begging for a spank. The Aussie indulges himself, planting a harsh slap against the taut skin, earning himself a surprised yelp. He pulls up the chair behind him and takes a seat. Damn, if Kano can't stare at it for days. Rough, warm, callused hands grab at his ass, squeezing the flesh there, noticing the great deal of muscle but also the generous amount of fat that makes it all the more satisfying to play with.  
"C'mon, cut loose. Lemme hear you, sweetheart." Kano groans, moving a hand from Johnny's ass, back down to stroke himself throuvh his pants. Johnny's back is a blank canvas, muscle and bone shaping the shadows cast against the skin. Barely any scars, all masked by plastic surgery. Reaching for his knife, he trails the tip from the back of his neck, following the curve of his spine, to the tip of his tail bone, ensuring that the knife leaves behind a path of raised, red skin that stings as sweat beads across the actor's shoulders. Kano trails the tip of his bowie knife up and down the back of Johnny's thighs, listening for any sounds, any hushed comments, any bitten back cusses because if anybody's loud in bed, it's Johnny Cage.

The actor grunts as he's lifted from his seat, arms bending awkwardly as Kano lifts his bound wrists over the back of the chair to shove him against the terror-trolley, the harsh edge of the metal table digging uncomfortably into his ribs. A sharp slap against the bare skin of his ass makes Johnny yelp, cock twitching from between his legs. As he's held down against the table, Kano seems to have no qualms about getting straight to business. The Australian gropes and squeezes at the flesh of his ass, pinching and prodding like he's some kind of goddamn sexdoll. Johnny's breath catches in his throat when he feels the tip of a blade against his spine, trailing over each ridge and dip of his vertebrae that leaves a reddened, inflamed, and stinging trail of fire in its wake.  
"Hah..." The muscles of Johnny's hips flex as he instinctively tries to squirm away from the dangerous weapon. He can't help the soft whine that rises from his throat as the blade is moved with careful precision over the backs of his thighs, leaving behind similar red lines that sting from the sweat gathering on his skin. "Fuck..." He curses, pulse quickening in response to the heat that washes over him, arousal pooling in his gut in response to the tense unpredictability of the situation. *you just had to be an adrenaline junkie, Johnny, didn't you* He silently curses his 17 year old curiosities that grew into his into 27 year old kinks.

No-one ever said that Kano was a generous lover, if *lover* would even be the word for his brand of sexual torment. He watches the way the actor shudders at the touch of the blade against his skin, threatening and dangerous, but that curse isn't spoken out of fear. Grabbing at Johnny's wrist restraints, he sits the actor in his lap, grinding up against his bare ass and tonguing at the pinpricks of blood on the back of his neck.  
"You're way into this, Cage. Just admit it." The blade trails down his sternum and over his abdomen before touching the base of his cock. "One wrong slip..." Kano drags the blade against the shaft of his painfully hard cock, biting against the crook of his neck and enjoying the bite indents it leaves on his perfect flesh. The point of the blade moves to the underside, stroking at a nerve that snakes under the skin. Down, over his full, tender balls, drawing loose circles and patterns over the skin. Another bite, higher up, with Kano growling against Johnny's ear, grinding up against his tight ass as he watches how damn hard his captive's getting from the treatment.

The actor blushes a bright red that reaches all the way to the tips of his ears as he's yanked backwards onto the Australian's lap, biting off a moan at the sensation of his clothed erection pressing against the swell of his ass. The rough material of Kano's pants does nothing to help the situation as the fabric rubs over the stinging lines that trail the length of his thighs.  
"J-Just shut up, asshole..." He bites out, no real fight in his voice as the Black Dragon leader moves his blade to his front, trailing the tip down the center of his chest, missing the letters of his tattoo by a fraction of an inch to press against his abdomen. The muscles tense and relax as the Australian moves the blade lower, lower, lower, until he slowly trails the sharp, deadly edge of the blade over his throbbing erection. Johnny squeezes his eyes shut, desperately trying to stay quiet and control his breathing at the same time as Kano bites at his neck, teeth sharp and blade sharper as it descends further to trace the winding vein that snakes along the underside of his cock which is practically weeping a steady stream of clear fluid onto the floor. It doesn't help that the noises Kano makes are terribly distracting and only encourage the opposite of what Johnny is trying to do. Johnny feels the man below him shift as he slowly grinds his hips up against his backside, adding to the growing want that seeps through his bones.

Slower, slower, slower and slower, Kano nearly stills his movements aside from the persistent rolling of his hips.  
"What's that? I didn't catch it." He doesn't even try to cloak the amusement in his voice. His free hand snakes up, fingers dragging bitten down nails against his scalp as he forces the actor's head back against his shoulder. "What was that, sweetheart?" He asks again teasingly, loving the sound of Johnny's heavy breaths against his ear. The tip of the blade works its way, ever so slowly, back up his torso, tracing the sharp angles of his collarbones and poising the very tip at the prominent swell of his adam's apple, feeling it pulse and bob with every beat of his heart and every nervous swallow. With Sonya now out of mind and replaced by pure, unadulterated lust, Kano bucks up against Johnny's tight, *tight* ass, his tight pants still restraining him. He watches the younger man's wide eyes, hazy with want and fear, follow his hand as he positions the blade on the far right side of his throat, digging the tip of the knife into the skin but only shallowly. "Be a little louder for me, sweetheart..." He purrs as he begins to move the bowie knife across Johnny's neck, cutting the skin but only shallowly. The motion is so slow, so intimate, so *fucking* hot as Kano watches Johnny's expression shift and change between pain and wanton pleasure. He cuts across his captive's throat as the blade leaves behind a thin, red path that extends to the left side of his neck.

Johnny hisses as he feels jagged nails rake against his scalp as Kano goes nearly stock still, save for the constant undulating of his hips. His head is tugged back to rest against the Australian's broad shoulder and this close, he gets a proper lungful of Kano's scent. It's... definitely something. There's so much there, so many layers, it's difficult to pin point if the man even has a natural scent. All Johnny can smell is a mixture of blood, metal, smoke, and gunpowder--a heady scent that the actor is now wholly convinced is what death smells like.  
"I... I said, shut up asshole." It doesn't sound close to intimidating and Johnny is sure he's just making a complete fool out of himself now. It's not at all fair that the Black Dragon leader is able to stay so smug while Johnny's slowly melting into a puddle. An embarrassingly needy moan tumbles from his lips when he feels the knife cut into his skin, the sharp sting of pain sending a jolt of heat straight to his cock. "Fuck, *fuck*..." Johnny can't help but grind back against Kano's cock, the dull throb in his head making him feel woozy. The pain slowly melds into pleasure as his muscles start to go slack, quiet whimpers filling the air as he jerks and twitches. "Fuckin, dick."

"I'm just tryna prove a point." Kano smirks as he pockets the knife and licks a stripe over the shallow slice, tasting iron on his tongue and feeling his own cock grow even harder. Working around the spreader bar, Kano pushes Johnny onto the floor, propping him up on his knees between the Aussie's feet. And, *fucking Hell*, does Johnny look pretty as a picture... Sweat beads across his forehead, his hair is messy and pulled out of its usual gelled position, his eyes are half-lidded, his entire face is dusted with a lewd blush and his lips are parted, pink, glistening. "Shit, ya look pretty on ya knees, Cage..." Kano groans, barely having to tangle his fingers into Johnny's hair to guide his face against the front of his pants, watching the actor inhale a lungful of his smoky, coppery, musky scent. "Smells good, doesn't it...?" He teases, slowly dragging the zipper down and popping the button to watch his cock slide out in all its glory. A girthy seven and a half inches sure look bigger from Johnny's angle. "... Wanna give it a taste, pretty boy...?" Kano purrs, watching the actor take in the brutal sight of his bare cock.

Johnny's eyes widen as Kano slowly drags the zipper of his pants down, deft fingers undoing the button to allow his cock to spring free, fully hard and already leaking as it bobs in the air to level with the actor's face. It's gotta be the angle, or maybe it the way he's sitting, but fitting all that in his mouth is definitely going to be a challenge. He absentmindedly licks his lips, swallowing thickly as he takes in the full size of it, the length, the girth... He hopes he's not drooling. It doesn't take much encouragement from the larger man to have Johnny slowly shuffling forwards and positioning himself between the Australian's knees. His cheeks burn at Kano's teasing remarks and he scowls, avoiding the man's gaze as he leans forward.  
"Eat me," he mutters under his breath before he tilts his head forward. He goes slow at first, suckling at the blunt head and swirling his tongue under the foreskin, testing the waters. It's not long before saliva begins to pool in his mouth, making the slide easier and allowing the actor to take the first few inches in with ease. Johnny keeps his jaw slack as he laves his tongue over the thick, pulsing flesh. God was it always so hot in here? The feeling of his pulse in his ears is a steady rhythm as he slowly works his mouth on Kano's cock, breathing deeply though his nose. The heady scent of blood and sex has his head spinning, a whorish moan rumbling up from his chest.

Kano sucks in a breath through gritted teeth, watching Johnny go to town on him with little to no encouragement.  
"Mmmn... Dirty boy..." The Aussie wets his lips, carding a hand through his own short mane of hair and sitting back to watch the show. "Lemme see those pretty eyes, sweetheart." He coos, drawing his thumb over Johnny's cheek. It works because those sweet hazel eyes gaze up at him. "Ah, yeah, good boy... But I'm sure you can take more than that." A heavy hand grasps the base of the actor's skull, impaling his head on Kano's thick cock, jamming the head down his throat. "That's better.."

With his mouth stuffed full of cock, Johnny can't bite back with a sarcastic remark. Instead, he huffs loudly though his nose and furrows his brows. He purses his lips around Kano's cock in an expression akin to a pout. As haughty and arrogant the Australian is, his snide comments and dirty talk only serve to stoke the flames of desire that burns, hot and potent in Johnny's groin. The feeling of Kano's thumb against his cheek makes him tilt his head slightly into his touch, hazel eyes looking up at the Black Dragon leader through heavy lashes. He bats his eyes at the man, purring in response to the praise, the sound creating a steady buzz of vibrations that has salt splashing onto his tongue. Kano moves his hand from Johnny's face to his hair, stroking lightly through messy locks before he curls his fingers around the back of his head, tugging the actor towards him and shoving another few inches of his thick cock down Johnny's throat. He doesn't expect the sudden roughness and nearly gags, muscles clamping tight around the intrusion and pulling a sound between a growl and a moan from the Australian above him. Eyes watering, Johnny desperately tries to relax, taking slow, careful breaths through his nose as Kano continues to pull him closer towards him. He can't believe it, but eventually, his nose is buried in the thick, unkempt nest of hair that decorates the base of the man's cock. God, this close Kano's scent is so strong Johnny would've described it as suffocating if he didn't already have 7 inches of thick, pulsing flesh shoved down his tight throat. He's actually quite proud of himself as Kano curses loudly under his breath. Johnny shifts slightly from his spot between the man's legs, trying to settle himself more comfortably. His shoulders are beginning to ache from being tied in an awkward position behind him and his knees are beginning to chafe from the uneven texture of the grimy floor. 

"*Ahh, fuck...!*" Kano bolts upright, nails biting into Johnny's scalp as he feels the actor's throat pulse around the head of his cock. A low groan bubbles from his chest as he shifts his hips, watching the younger man take him down with a slight struggle before growing accustomed to the length in his mouth. It's difficult to keep a lid on his urge to fuck Johnny's pretty mouth; between the slick warmth that wraps around his cock and those doe-brown eyes gazing up at him like having a cock in his mouth is the best fucking thing ever. Keeping his lips at the base of his cock, Kano watches the younger man slowly begin to pull back for air, not letting him move off from the base of his cock until he sees Johnny's intricately-shaped brows draw up, eyes beginning to roll back, feeling Johnny's throat pull impossibly tight. With a great heave of his chest, he pulls the actor's mouth off his cock, leaving it angry, spit-slick and pulsing. "Hahh... Good boy... *Gooood boy...*" Groaning, Kano curls his thick, strong fingers around his cock, his other hand cupping the younger man's jaw as he runs his hand over his slick skin. He shuffles forward, tilting Johnny's head up and claiming his lips, once he's caught his breath. His tongue pushes past Johnny's soft lips after pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth, worrying the flesh, hearing the younger man's soft sounds against his own mouth. The taste of himself is bitter as he kisses him, hot and feral. He snarls against Johnny's lips, running his teeth and tongue over everything he can, almost trying to devour his mouth, biting and licking and breaking skin.

When oxygen starts getting scarce, the actor attempts to pull back, only to be stopped by the Australian, who keeps his nose pressed flush against his pelvis. Johnny makes a muffled sound between a whimper and a whine as his eyes start to roll back, throat closing around the girth of Kano’s cock. He damn near passes out before the Black Dragon lets him go, pulling him off his cock with a single movement and leaving him gasping like a fish out of water. The sudden rush of oxygen combined with the emptiness in his throat has the actor practically mewling, saliva dripping down his chin as his tongue lolls. His skin feels too tight as heat creeps down his spine, Kano’s hand around his slick cock reminding Johnny of his own arousal, his neglected cock bobbing against his stomach. Still in a daze, he goes easily when Kano tilts his head up, claiming his mouth in a rough kiss. The Australian licks into his mouth, essentially face fucking him with his tongue with how aggressive and possessive he is. Johnny moans, low and wantonly, resisting the urge to preen at the Australian’s praise.

When he lets Johnny go, he keeps his face close, only a few inches from kissing him again. He looks so dazed and confused and Kano can barely contain the laugh that rolls through his chest like thunder.  
"... What were you sayin' a minute ago?" Kano grins wolfishly, licking his lips and studying Johnny's face, a dark blush dusting his cheeks. Playfully, Kano ruffles the younger man's hair, spitting into his other hand and trailing a slick finger down Johnny's chest before wrapping his large, warm palm around his cock. Slowly, he works Johnny's dick, always keeping eye contact as he holds him by the back of his head. "I've got an idea, li'l' bird; say we make nice for a while. I won't hurt Sonya and you humour me, ay?"

Johnny stares dumbly up at the Australian, eyes half lidded and irises a thin halo of chocolate brown from how wide his pupils are. He shudders lightly, cheeks tinted bright pink as his mouth moves but no words come out. His head hasn't stopped throbbing since Kano nearly fucking kicked it off and he's faintly sure that he has a concussion. He sighs at the feeling of rough fingers against his scalp as Kano ruffles his hair, whimpers as the man spits into his hand to trail a slick line of fire down his chest, and practically keens when callused fingers wrap around his cock, hot, spit-slicked, and so good. His hips twitch as he hesitantly bucks into the touch, part of him fearing (and anticipating) a harsh reprimand. It's a struggle to focus on what Kano is saying as the Australian lazily tugs his hand over his cock. He registers he's been asked a question, and he nods thoughtlessly, his cock throbbing in time with the pulse in his head.

When the brunette in front of him nods, Kano's smile pulls further across his cheeks as he nuzzles against Johnny's neck, his stubble prickling against clean-shaven skin. His hand doesn't stop on Johnny's cock as he pinches his skin between his canines experimentally. Listening for and then interpreting the response, he bites down on the juncture of his neck, feeling Johnny's dick pulse under his fingers at the sensation. Moving to press his lips to Johnny's ear, he takes the lobe between his teeth and tugs harshly.  
"What do ya want, li'l' bird? Hm? I have to give you somethin' to work towards." Kano growls against his ear, harsh enough to be intimidating but sultry enough that his words are drenched in promise. "If you're a good boy, I'll give you what you want, yeah?"

The actor shudders when Kano tilts his head to nuzzle against the column of his throat like some kind of oversized dog. His pace over his cock doesn't slow, however, as the Australian grazes his skin with the sharp points of his canines, drawing a soft sigh from the actor. Taking that as the ok-go signal, he bites down hard on the juncture of Johnny's neck. That earns him a sultry moan as Johnny shudders all the way to the tips of his toes, cock pulsing in the Black Dragon's grip. Johnny knows the smug bastard is grinning, he can feel it as Kano leans in close enough to nip and tug at the flesh of his ear, voice gruff as he rumbles into his ear. The questions make Johnny flush as he squirms slightly in his bonds. This is starting too feel too personal, too intimate, which is a dangerous game if he doesn't play it right. "Fucking... dick..." He hisses, hating how the Australian's words are doing wonders for getting his blood pumping.

"That can be arranged." Kano chuckles lowly, taking his hand away and wiping it down on his pants. "C'mon, lets get you back up. I didn't put those lovely anklets on you for nothin'." He hauls Johnny back over the trolley, manoeuvres the actor's arms in front of him (without unbinding his wrists) and reaches into the trolley, snagging a bamboo cane of about three feet. "Are you gonna sing for me, lil'l' bird?" He purrs against Johnny's ear, barely audible from the low timbre, as he trails the tip of the cane up the back of his sinewy calves, his thighs and over the tight curve of his ass. Stepping back, Kano drags the chair across the floor, sitting perpendicular to the actor. "Nice and loud for me, sweetheart." He takes his first swing, the slender cane hitting the back of Johnny's soft, tender thighs hard.

Johnny bites back a whine as Kano releases his cock, standing up and hauling him back over to the trolley, bending him over it. The actor catches movement out of the corner of his eyes but he isn't fully coherent enough to register what exactly the Australian had selected. Something smooth and slightly ridged is trailed over the backs of his legs, up his thighs and over the swell of his ass. He winces slightly at the high screech of the chair dragging across the floor the noise ringing in his already throbbing skull. Kano's question catches him off guard but before he can ask what the fuck he's talking about, blinding pain sears across the backs of his legs.  
"Fuck!" The actor nearly bites through his tongue, splitting his lip from how hard he bites down, iron bursting into his mouth. The expletive trails off into a high pitched whine, the sharp pain dulling to a throbbing sting, heat chasing the line Kano struck across his skin.

The thin, red bar across the back of Johnny's thighs is hot to the touch when Kano runs his callused finger over it. Gently, the Aussie runs his palm up the inside of Johnny's smooth thighs, stooping to lick across the raised flesh across the back of the actor's legs. He plants wet, open-mouthed kisses to his ass and his lower back, all the while bending the cane in his fists. Kano leaves red-hot kisses along his spine, working his way up to his ear, fully draping his huge frame over Johnny's back, lips against his ear, hot breath washing over his cheek.  
"That's good but I know you can get louder, sweetheart." He murmurs, pulling away swiftly and landing another hit, harder this time and straight across his ass.

Johnny shudders as he feels Kano's mouth against his heated skin, the scratch of his stubble rubbing teasingly over the raised line. There's a brief moment of respite as the Australian drapes himself over his back, voice full of promise as he taunts the actor. When he pulls away, Johnny knows what's coming, and he tenses slightly, bracing for the pain. As soon as the cane hits the flesh of his ass, he realizes his mistake. The pain flares brighter this time as it cuts, sharp and quick across his skin. A long drawn own moan falls from his lips and he can't stop the shudder that wracks his frame, panting harshly through gritted teeth as sweat breaks out across his skin. 

"We need to work out how to make ya sing, don't we, li'l' bird?" Kano grits out, placing the cane down and instead choosing to roll his hips against Johnny's, rubbing the length of his cock against his tight ass, grabbing it harshly and dragging his nails over the raised skin, hoping for a reaction. Something that makes him scream and moan and melt. Something that he can exploit. The pale, unblemished canvas of his back is too tempting, calling his name, begging him to mark. Reaching for the cane again, Kano brings his arm back and throws it forward, a loud snapping sound echoing through the room.

That gets a sharp yelp from the actor who arches against the trolley, spine curving slightly as he attempts to arch away from the pain. Heat blooms across Johnny's skin, making his back and cock ache, precum oozing from the slit. 

"That's better, li'l' bird..." Biting his lip, Kano continues to rock his hips against Johnny's ass. Another lash across his shoulder blades and the Aussie sucks in a breath as he watches the skin turn cherry red, so close to bleeding.

"Ah... Hah..." having learnt his lesson, Johnny forces himself not to tense when the third strike lands across his shoulders. "Nnngh..." It hurts, god does it hurt, but the heat that washes over his skin makes his head spin, breaths quick and shallow. He can feel the ache settle into his bones, blood rising to the thinner skin that stretches over his shoulder blades.

There's another two strikes across Johnny's lower back and Kano just hums breathily as he feels Johnny's hole tighten around nothing, needing something to fill him. That would come later. Reaching round to grasp his cock, Kano jerks him off in time to about five quickfire lashes in zigzags across Johnny's back.  
"You sound gorgeous, love..." The Aussie purrs, more to himself than to the man desperately writhing in front of him.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck...!" His noises only seem to encourage the man as another two lashes land lower this time, closer to the small of his back. "F-Fuck... *Kano*...!" he can't stop the choked off pleading whine that spills from his lips. The Black Dragon's fingers curl around his cock and Johnny fucking sobs, hips jolting as the man tugs at his cock. The pain is terrible and unrelenting as five more lashes land across his back, skin flushed bright red and throbbing. Blood begins to bead across his skin, painting the expanse of his back in thin streaks of red. 

Now, with Johnny's back painted with red stripes, Kano decides to toy with them, dispensing with the cane and using his fingers to gently stroke over the raised, swollen flesh. He continues to work his spit-slick palm painstakingly slowly on the pretty boy's cock, hearing his voice caught between whines and mewls of pain and ecstacy.  
"My pretty, li'l' bird learnt how to sing after all, didn't you, sweetheart?" Kano coos, kissing and slaking his warm, wet tongue across the bright red bars across the small of the actor's back.

The first touch against his burning flesh makes Johnny wheeze out a pained gasp, shoulders trembling as the Australian traces the bright lines that mar his back. "Nngh... f-fuck..." He's grateful for the fact that Kano can't see his face as his cheeks flush an even darker shade of red as the stupid Black Dragon coos at him. The teasing comment makes him grit his teeth, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he struggles to catch his breath. Kano's tongue is warm and wet as it slides over his bloody skin, soothing the stinging pain somewhat and making his heart twist in his chest. "Sh-shut up... j-just shut the... the fuck u-up..." 

At that, Kano retrieves the hand on Johnny's leaking cock, wiping precome and saliva on the back of his pants as he lets out a deep laugh that threatens to shake the trolley.  
"I thought you liked gettin' compliments, li'l' bird." He laughs, groaning as he continues to slide his cock between the tight cheeks of Johnny's ass, feeling his body react to the friction positively even if Johnny, himself, isn't. "Still, I can't have you thinkin' you can get away with talkin' to me like that, sweetheart." In a flurry, Kano rakes his jagged nails down Johnny's back, breaking the skin and spreading blood across his pale, previously unmarred back. The sound that fills the room is near orgasmic, making Kano's erection leak precome that seeps between Johnny's trembling thighs.

Johnny bites the inside of his cheek to stop him from protesting as the Black Dragon releases his cock and laughs, grinding his spit-slick cock between the cheeks of his ass, making the actor shudder, hips canting back as he chases the feeling. Though the Australian chuckles, amused at his attitude, his touch is anything but soft as he rakes his jagged nails down Johnny's tender flesh, scraping over the sensitive marks and smearing blood across his back. The pain is beautiful and the sharp, cruel sting of Kano's nails nearly has him screaming as a strangled, helpless sound claws its way up his throat. "Ahhhnnn.... K-Kano*oohhhh*..." His eyes roll back slightly as his back bows, shoulder blades pressing against his heated skin as he bucks back against the length of Kano's cock. His fingers twitch as they scramble against his bindings, wrists twisting and causing the coarse rope to dig further into his skin. 

When Johnny's body leaps against him, Kano groans, watching the body of his victim contort and bend as it does. When he looks down, his hands are coated in blood. Red, sticky blood that clings to his fingertips as he runs his fingers down the sides of his face, sucking the rest of it from over his knuckles and under his fingernails.  
"Fuckin' Hell, my sweetheart, that was lovely." He chuckles coyly, grabbing a handful of Johnny's ass. "Did Sonya ever hear you scream like that?" He rounds the trolley and purrs at the sight of his blissed-out face. "Did you yell out her name just like you did mine? Hm?" Kano kisses him fiercely before he can retort, not knowing if he would be able to after such a spectacular display. As has come to be expected, Kano kisses him roughly, biting at any flesh that he can, huffing out breaths through his nose as the only thing to taste is Johnny's blood, thick, overwhelming, pervading...

Johnny whimpers, half out of relief when the Australian removes his hands from his throbbing back and half out of disappointment as he pulls away to circle around the trolley. Everything sounds somewhat muted to his ears and his vision blurs as tears spill down his cheeks, blinking furiously as he tries to focus. At the sound of Sonya's name some degree of recognition flits briefly across his features before his mouth is claimed in a fierce kiss. He's come to expect the rough treatment as the Australian bites at his lips, growling low in his throat. Copper splashes onto his tongue as Kano's tongue pushes past his lips wet, thick, and impatient as the Black Dragon licks into his mouth.

Kano runs the pad of his thumb over Johnny's cheek, brushing away tears as he eases up slightly, pulling away. His hands are wet with tears and he wipes them off on his pants (again), slapping Johnny across the face.  
"Can't have you cryin' like a li'l' bitch over a bit o' blood, ay?" He bites back, pulling hair out of Johnny's eyes that seem to roll like fruit machines. Despite a bruising grip on his jaw, Kano's kisses turn suprisingly sweet aside from the odd nip or scrape of his teeth here and there. "Gonna see if you can be a good boy for daddy, yeah?"

Johnny huffs as Kano pulls back to wipe away his tears, but the soft gesture doesn't last long as the Australian strikes the side of his face. A mixture of shame and embarrassment washes over the actor as he pushes out his bottom lip in a pout, inhaling sharply through his nose. He's not fucking crying goddamn it, he can't help that the harsh stinging pain radiating from his back makes his eyes water. Kano grips at his jaw, curling his fingers around his chin tight enough to bruise as he leans in for another kiss. It's still very much Kano as the Black Dragon nips at his mouth, teeth scraping over his lips, but it's much softer than the one before. When he hears the word 'daddy", a shiver--of fear? anticipation?--runs down his spine. While he doesn't respond, his body betrays him, hips flexing, body eager for more.

In the blink of an eye, Kano has his bowie knife between his teeth, reaching for Johnny's wrists. Sliding the blade between his wrists, he easily cuts the younger man loose, moving to remove the spreader bar as the actor lies bonelessly on the trolley. With a slight push to the side of his pelvis, Johnny folds in on himself, legs barely strong enough to hold himself up so he tumbles to the floor as he's taken off-balance. Kano pulls the chair back to the center of the ring of light, watching Johnny's body rise and fall rapidly as he collapses into the seat of the sturdy, wooden chair.  
"C'mon, li'l' bird. You drag yourself over here and I'll give you a nice treat." Kano inhales sharply as he drags the foreskin over the flared head of his cock, exposing the crown, glistening with precome and impossibly hard.

Johnny lets out a low groan as he's freed from his restrains, joints aching as he's pushed off the trolley. Lightheaded, pleasure-drunk and throbbing with pain, he crumples to the floor, wincing as he lands on the sore, tender flesh of his marred back. He watches blearily as Kano pulls the chair out from the shadows, plopping himself down on it and watching with blatant amusement as the actor rolls himself over onto his front, wincing as he pushes on his broken fingers to lift himself up onto his knees. Dipping his chin, he breathes deeply, trying to regain balance. His head is pounding and his cock aches from between his legs, hard and wanting. When Kano speaks, his voice is heavy with lust and each word drips with promise. It takes some effort, but slowly, and surely, Johnny crawls towards the Australian, body heavy as he drags himself into the light.

Johnny's arms and legs shake as he crawls toward the Australian, blood dripping down his sides and landing on the concrete.  
"Come to daddy, li'l' bird..." He purrs, drawing his hand over his dick, watching Johnny through dark, lust-clouded eyes. He watches the younger man trek across a couple of meters, bucking up into his hand as his breath catches in his throat. "Fuuuuck, yeah..." A spurt of precome oozes over his knuckles as he reaches down with his other hand, fondling at his balls.

His knees scrape across the floor, and his muscles scream in protest as he painstakingly shuffles towards the Australian, watching with heavy, lidded eyes as Kano languidly tugs at his cock, free hand reaching down to tease at his balls. The actor shudders, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he swallows thickly, gaze drawn to the strong curve of Kano's cock, eyes following the trail of precum that drips down his shaft to coat his fingers. His eyes darken, hunger simmering in his gaze as he finally, finally, reaches the Black Dragon, chest heaving as he pulls in long drawn out breaths. His body hurts, the pain in his back slowly starting to fade to a dull ache as he rests his chin on one of Kano's knees, looking up at his captor through heavy lashes, pupils blown wide with lust.

"There we go, sweetheart." Kano purrs, moving the hand from his balls to stroke through the actor's hair, now matted with sweat. "Suuuuch a pretty boy for daddy, aren't ya?" He pauses, admiring his handiwork of bringing the actor to his knees, physically and mentally. He removes the hand from around his cock, fingers coated with a thick layer of precome. Pressing a digit to Johnny's abused bottom lip, the Aussie smears precome over it with the pad of his forefinger. "Why don't you tell me again what you want, li'l' bird, and I'll make sure you get it?" Kano drawls, holding Johnny's jaw as he studies his face closely, savouring the lewd expression he's making.

A soft moan falls from Johnny's lips as thick fingers card through his sweaty locks, scratching lightly at his scalp. It goes without question that Johnny loves attention, especially when he's at the center of it. He is from Hollywood after all. His moan shifts to a purr as the Australian's gaze shifts to him, bringing his soiled fingers to Johnny's mouth, smearing precome over his kiss-bitten lips. No more encouragement is needed as the actor takes one of the man's fingers into his mouth, grazing lightly with his teeth before laving his tongue over the digit. He moans at the rich, salty taste of the Australian's precum, batting his lashes as he plays it up, groaning low in his throat.

Humming at the tongue pressing against his digit, Kano smiles, easing his finger in and out.  
"Needy boy, aren't ya?" Kano sighs, sitting back and watching the younger man fellate his fingers like it's his Goddamn pleasure. "... But I shouldn't have to ask twice, li'l' bird." He states, voice dropping as he traps Johnny's cock and balls between the concrete and the sole of his steel-toed boot. Kano twists his ankle roughly, grinding the sensitive flesh under his foot. He brings his finger from Johnny's mouth, watching the string of saliva that connects them for a split second. "What...do you want...as a reward...for being...a good...boy...?" He asks venemously, letting his boot fall a little further with every second that passes.

At the feeling of Kano's steel-toed boot pressing down against his throbbing cock, Johnny's features twist into a grimace, shoulders jumping as he yelps, "*Daddy!*" and god fucking damn it, the word that falls from his lips is not an expletive, but by the time his brain has caught up with his mouth, it's too late. Heat flares to his face once more and for the first time since he was 14, when Grandma Carlton accidentally walked in on him jerking off, Johnny wants nothing more than for the ground to open beneath him and swallow him whole.

And Kano can't let this opportunity go to waste, not as another bead of precome spills from the crown. He keeps the pressure on the Cage family jewels level, not pressing down further but not letting up on the leverage he's already got. Leaning in close, one hand in Johnny's hair and the other one scratching at the bloody skin of his back.  
"What do ya want, li'l' bird? Tell daddy what you want." He whispers, voice so threatening and sultry, so close too.

The utter embarrassment that takes hold of the actor is nearly insurmountable as Kano thankfully stops adding pressure to the weight already pressing down on his cock, venom and promise dripping from his words in equal measure. Johnny does his best to avert his gaze as the Australian tangles a hand in his hair, the other reaching over his shoulder to scratch at the battered skin of his shoulders. His throat works and his lips move, but no sound comes out as he desperately tries to forget about the stupid fucking word he couldn't stop in time. Not wanting to incur any more of Kano's wrath or weight on his cock, he swallows his pride and speaks.  
"Cock..." He breathes, so quiet it's barely audible. He sees Kano's eyes narrow slightly and he hurries to respond properly before the Australian's boot can lower any further. "Y-Your cock, Daddy, please," He adds for good measure, hoping to stay on the Black Dragon's good side.

"Mmmmmnn... *Good boy.*" Easing off with his boot completely, Kano visibly shivers, wetting his lips as he pulls Johnny into his lap, weak knees straddling his thighs. "Anythin' for ya, sweetheart." Grabbing two handfuls of his ass, Kano manhandles Johnny for a short while, grinding his leaking cock against the younger man's tight ass and sucking marks onto his throat in celebration. He smirks against his skin, slicking two fingers with saliva and pressing them against Johnny's tight entrance. "But we need to get ya warmed up first." With a few twists of his fingers, he wrenches the muscle open, pushing in up to the knuckle. Inside, he's wet and tight and so syrupy soft it's dizzying. Slowly, he begins scissoring his fingers in and out, gradually stretching the muscle enough to accommodate for his girthy cock."How'd ya prefer it, li'l' bird, on my lap or on your back?

The ease with which Kano pulls the actor onto his lap makes Johnny's pulse spike, because yeah, he's not the biggest guy around, but he sure isn't feather light either. His legs are splayed wide over the Australian's thick thighs as Kano grinds up against the swell of his ass, biting and sucking at his neck hard enough to leave dark splotches of purple across his skin. He feels the man smirk, stubble scratching his neck as the Black Dragon slicks his skin before shoving them unceremoniously past the rim of his entrance, twisting and prodding as he stretches the actor open.  
"Ahn!" His back arches at the sudden intrusion, and he whimpers as the movement pulls the tender skin of his back over his shoulder blades, fresh blood beginning to bead over the half-healed marks. The stinging pain only emphasizes Kano's question and Johnny swallows. He's so tempted to tap out and ask to be taken here on the man's lap, but he knows from the Black Dragon's tone the answer he's expected to give. As sore as he is, Johnny can't hide the fact that the promise of more pain, sharp and sweet, has precum spurting from the head of his cock. "On m-my back..." He whispers, eyes fluttering as he slowly rocks his hips back onto the Australian's fingers.

"What's the magic word, sweetheart?" Kano teases, pressing his fingertips against his prostate, dragging his bitten down nails over the gland mercilessly.

"*Daddy...*"

"Good boy." Kano places a quick kiss to Johnny's swollen, kiss-bruised lips before he stands, hauling the actor over his shoulder before stooping down and laying him on the floor, concrete dust sticking to the half-dried blood on his back, working into the open wounds. Kano, however, busies himself, caging Johnny in, that wolfish grin spreading across his cheeks as he surveys the mess that is Johnny Cage. Leaning down against his throat, Kano bites down on a mouthful of Johnny's throat, rolling the tender skin on his jaw, sucking it through his teeth until it's a pleasing violet colour. He repeats this across his throat and his collarbones staking his claim on Johnny. "... *My* li'l' bird..." He groans, his facial hair prickling across Johnny's skin as he creeps downward, strong forearms hooking his knees and pulling them up and apart, holding him spread eagle and exposing Johnny's body fully to the Black Dragon. "Can you hold that for daddy, sweetheart?" Kano asks, trailing a rough fingertip on the underside of the younger man's erection.

A chaste kiss is pressed to his lips before Johnny's world spins and he's placed onto his back on the grimy floor. He gets one last look at the ceiling before Kano is hovering over him like a wolf with its prize, canines flashing as his lips pull back over his teeth in a wide grin. A loud whine is pulled from his throat as the Australian grabs a mouthful of his flesh, worrying it between his teeth until blood rises just under the surface of his skin. The possessive tone of his voice when he groans against his chest has the actor's heart thudding louder against the cage of his ribs. He winces as his back is dragged across the floor when Kano hooks his arms under his legs, yanking them apart and pushing them back towards his head, folding him into a large 'V'. He gives the Black Dragon a shaky nod in response to his question, placing his hands just under the soft skin behind his knees.

Sitting back on his haunches, Kano buries his tongue against Johnny's hole, his hands slowly working his cock in time to the movements of his tongue. All the while, Kano's predatory stare keeps Johnny pinned. He can feel the ring of muscle against his tongue twitch and clench as his tongue slithers inside, soft and hot and wet. The taste of Johnny's skin is irrisistable; sweet and heady. Kano lays on his belly, easily holding his mouth to Johnny's ass as he licks and moans and bites.

While pleasure is coursing through his veins, Johnny has to admit he's a little nervous. Kano isn't terribly big, but he's definitely not small either, and it's been a little while since the actor has had anything more than fingers back there, seeing as he'd been dragged into an entirely new world with this whole 'fight to save the world' business. While he's mentally preparing himself to take Kano's cock, he doesn't expect what comes next.  
"Wait... wh-what're you--oohhhh...." Instead of his cock, Kano lowers himself to the floor only to bury his face between the actors spread thighs, pushing his tongue past his twitching entrance, wriggling his tongue around as he licks and bites, dragging the muscle against his insides.

Grinding his own hips against the floor, Kano keeps his rhythm going, fingers tight and warm around Johnny's painfully hard cock. He becomes completely surrounded with the actor's taste as well as the scent of expensive cologne and sweaty sex. Taking a second to catch his breath, Kano pulls back and sucks one of Johnny's full, virile balls into his mouth, keeping the same rhythm as before, adding a couple of fingers to scissor in and out of Johnny's ass until it's nice and relaxed and loose. Kano must know what this all-out assault is doing to Johnny because that devious, dark eye glares up at him possessively.

Closing his eyes, Johnny lets his head fall back to rest against the floor, fingers curling against the flesh of his thighs as his legs tremble.  
"Ah... K-Kano... fuck..." His voice is light and airy as the Australian pulls his tongue out to mouth at his balls, sucking the flesh into his mouth as two thick fingers replace his tongue. Johnny's shoulders slump as his muscles loosen, cock throbbing in Kano's grip, precum oozing down his shaft to coat the man's hands. A light scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin of his balls makes the actor whimper. "Nngh... more... fuck I need--"

He keeps working his hands but lifts his head.  
"What do ya need, sweetheart...?" Kano asks teasingly, sliding another finger into Johnny's ass. "Harder? Faster? *Deeper*?" He stops dragging his hand down the entirety of the actor's cock, instead choosing to mainly pay attention to the crown, his fingers dipping against the head as he waits for Johnny's answer, breathless and whining.

"Yes," He moans, lifting his head to look at Kano, gaze unfocused as he feels another finger slip in to join the others. "I want... more, god, please, Kano, *Daddy*..."

"Mmmnn..." He hums, pushing three fingers into his more than willing victim, slowly working him open. "You're so pretty like this, li'l' bird; stuffed full o' my fingers and moanin' my name. C'mon, give it to me again." Kano pushes in up to the knuckle, fingertips pressing at Johnny's prostate, milking the gland as he lowers his mouth back down to suck on one of his balls again, running his canines over the tender skin there. 

"Nngh..." Johnny shivers, hips twitching as he does his best to grind back against the fingers that press mercilessly over his prostate, twisting and prodding as they slowly work him further open. His head drops back to the floor and he whimpers, the soft thud against the ground sending a throb of pain through his skull, enough to have his vision swim for a moment. He doesn't know what it is that's making him so whiny and desperate, but god he just needs more; he needs to be stuffed full of something, anything. He just wants Kano to fuck him already. "Oh please, please, Daddy!" He moans, doing his best to really play it up, hoping that it'll be enough for the Australian to just hurry the fuck up and let him come. "I want you to fill me with your big, thick cock, I *need* it!"

Well, when he puts it that way... Kano pulls his hands away, wiping them on his pants before shoving them halfway down his thighs.  
"Ya want this, do ya, sweetheart?" He purrs, rutting the length of his cock over Johnny's slick entrance, feeling how warm and and tight he still is despite his attempts to loosen him up. "Bein' daddy's li'l' cockslut today, aren't you?" He whispers teasingly as he playfully slaps Johnny's tight ass and grabs a handful of the flesh there.

"Yes!" The actor whines, wriggling his hips as his nails dig crescents into the soft flesh of his thighs. "Please fuck me, Daddy, I've been so good!" His own cock throbs when the Australian pulls his hands back to smack at the ample flesh of his ass, groping the flesh teasingly. Johnny summons enough energy to raise his head once more, curling his kiss-swollen lips into a pout as he stares at Kano with overly wide doe-like eyes, cheeks dusted a light pink.

Chuckling breathlessly, Kano nods.  
"Alright, alright." He sighs, making sure his dick is slick enough before pressing the head in, followed by the next seven and a half inches of thick pulsing flesh. Johnny's insides coil tight and hot around him as he grounds himself deep in his body. "*Fuuuuck, yeah, good boy...* How does my cock feel in ya, li'l' bird? Tell daddy how good it feels." He groans out, grabbing onto Johnny's weeping cock and jerking him as his hips stay still, pressed flush to the actor's.

The sensation of Kano sliding the full length of his cock into his ass has Johnny mewling, eyes crossing as they roll up into his head. Fuck, it feels fantastic as the Australian's length fills him in every way he needed. He might not be the largest dick Johnny had ever taken--a story for another time-- but he certainly was thick.  
"Ahhhnnn... D-Daddy...!" Each time Kano pushed his hips forward, Johnny thought he was full, that he had been stretched so impossibly wide around the girth of the Black Dragon's cock that he couldn't possibly fit any more inside of him, only to be proven wrong as another inch slipped into him, threatening to tear him apart at the seams. It's so good, too good and he has to swallow in order to keep drool from dripping from his open mouth. "You feel so good," He manages to get out, biting at his bottom lip. "You're so deep... Do i look good stuffed full of your cock?" He questions, unable to stop himself from making snarky remarks even in his blissed-out state.

"Ya look...fuckin' gorgeous, sweetheart. Just wait 'til I start movin'." He draws his hips back, nearly pulling out fully before snapping his hips back, the sound of skin on skin bouncing off the walls as Kano doubles down. Hands pressing his thighs apart as Johnny's grip loosens slightly, Kano begins to fuck him in earnest, hips dipping deep as the flared head of his cock drags over Johnny's prostate. He starts stroking his willing victim's impossibly hard cock in the rhythm of his thrusts. "Such a good boy for daddy, aren't ya, sweetheart? Begging for his cock like a good, li'l' slut?" He growls out, feeling Johnny's hot, tight body wrap around him pulling him deeper and deeper. "Fuck, yeah...! Takin' my cock like a champ, li'l' bird..." He falls into a relentless that sees him slamming into Johnny as fast as he can, jerking his leaking cock and abusing his prostate.

The drag of Kano's cock against his insides as he starts to pull back draws a whorish moan from Johnny's throat and when he slams back in, the force practically punches the air from his lungs. This deep in his pleasure-induced haze, Johnny can't stop himself from spreading his legs a little wider and puffing his chest out at the praise, doing his best to preen in response to the Australian's words.  
"Yes, Daddy," He whines, eager to eat up whatever praise the man will give him. "I love your cock! It feels so good, please, please, fuck me harder!" The words spill uncontrollably from his lips, desperate and pleading. He tilts his head, sweaty locks falling in front of his eyes as he gasps and moans, nerves singing with a mixture of pleasure and pain as his marked back drags across the rough ground each time Kano rocks his hips forward, rubbing dirt and dust into the half-healed wounds that litter the expanse of his back. When Kano wraps his callused fingers around his cock, jerking him in time with the movement of his hips, a full-bodied shudder wracks the actor's frame and he fucking *sobs*.

Johnny's voice is so painfully desperate, his demands so lovingly sordid as Kano quickens his pace. Huffing out breaths as he drapes himself over Johnny's front, a hand placed beside his head to hold him up as Kano bites at the shallow cut across his neck.  
"Hahh... My pretty, pretty boy..." Kano growls predatorily against Johnny's throat, tongue laving, hand stroking, hips bucking. Less man than beast now, he snarls against his prey's jaw, biting and sucking bruising marks across the soft skin. He drives his hips in as fast and as hard as he can, jerking Johnny off faster to watch him fully lose control. He scatters bites along his little bird's collar and shoulders, the wet slap of his hips against Johnny's nothing compared to the thump of his pulse in his ears. "Keep yellin' for me, sweetheart... Fuck, *Cage*, you're gettin' so...fuckin'...*tight*...!"

It's all starting to become too much, the pain, the pleasure, the constant, pounding rhythm in his head... Johnny moans, tears welling up in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as he pants hotly.  
"Kano... Kano... oh fuck Daddy!" The actor releases the hold on his legs to throw his arms around the Australian's neck and wrap his legs around his waist, heels digging in to the small of his back as he drew him impossibly closer. "Please, please..." He doesn't know what he's begging for, but he can't bite the words back as his cants his hips down, meeting Kano's thrusts. Heat curls, hot and potent in the pit of his stomach.

Having the actor's muscled limbs curl around body, Kano gets a different angle driving into Johnny's hot body even deeper. He doesn't stop the hand on the younger man's cock, staring him down as he watches the man beneath him come undone.  
"... Ya wanna come, sweetheart?" He breathes, planting kisses all over Johnny's face, occassionally nipping his jaw sharply. "Ya gonna come for daddy? Gotta make sure ya scream nice 'n' loud." Kano rambles, his own orgasm fast approaching as sweat beads along his brow and his tongue rolls over his parted lips, seeing him panting like a dog as he bucks into Johnny's hot body.

"Nngh... yes!" He gasps, hips flexing as he struggles to buck up into Kano's hand at the same time he rocks back onto his cock. His muscles flex and tense in waves as he scratches at Kano's broad shoulders, trying to get purchase on something as he writhes and twists on the floor. "Please, Kano--Daddy, I want to come, please!" It takes effort to get the words out with the Australian planting wet, messy kisses all over his face and jaw. "Let me come, please, I can't--" His voice breaks as he sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks as he moans and gasps and begs. "Please let me come, please, please, I need you, Daddy, please!" Half-intelligible pleas tumble from his swollen lips as his perfect manicured nails dig crescents into the flesh of Kano's back.

Kano nuzzles against Johnny's ear, breath coming hot and fast as he somehow speeds up his pace, driving his hips against Johnny's impossibly hard and fast.  
"Come for me, li'l' bird... Show me how good I make ya feel..." He pants out, pulling back to watch his pet project spend himself completely. Kano drinks in the sight, his own climax tearing through him soon after. Lips at the actor's bruised and bloodied throat, Kano digs his teeth in, breaking the skin and tasting the iron as it floods over his tongue. He growls, animalistic and feral, against Johnny's neck, his other hand moving to the other side of Johnny's head, giving him full leverage as he spends, waves of pleasure beating down on his back as he continues to drive his cock into his little bird's oversensitive body.

With permission given, Johnny's back bows, arching impossibly high off the ground as he grinds his hips back on Kano's cock one last time before he goes taut, muscles locking as he practically howls, spilling his release over his belly and the Australian's thick fingers, painting his abdomen white. After what feels like countless hours of teasing and torture, his release is mind numbing as raw pleasure crashes into him like a tidal wave. He shivers uncontrollably as the Australian sinks his teeth into his neck like he wants to rip the actors throat out--and maybe he does--but it feels too good for him to complain. With one last spurt of come, Kano unfurls his fingers from around his cock to grab at his head, as the Australian comes not long after, filling the actor with his hot, sticky come, hips continuing to pump deep into his overstimulated body, nerves singing with overwhelming sensation. He damn near blacks out, and he doesn't know what it is that keeps him conscious, but he's still all there (somewhat) when Kano comes down from his high.

As Kano strives to pump his come as deep as he can into Johnny's body, he keeps driving his hips into him until he physically can't anymore. He stills, his orgasm still sparking through his nervous system, as he pants heavily against Johnny's neck, cursing every so often when he *can* process words.  
"... Fuuuuuck... Good boy, Cage..." He growls out, voice hoarse and gravelly, as he sits up to survey the actor, his spine creaking as he straightens, not pulling his softening cock from Johnny's sweat-drenched body.


End file.
